


Frost und Kakao

by mynameisnotthepoint



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Basically, David Schreibner (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Hans and Matteo drinking cocoa in the park, Introspection, Jonas Augustin (mentioned) - Freeform, winter feels
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint
Summary: Es friert und Hans nimmt Matteo mit auf einen Spaziergang durch seinen Lieblingspark. Dabei staunt Matteo über die Winterlandschaft und denkt über alles mögliche nach.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Frost und Kakao

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [frost and hot cocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391688) by [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint)



> Dieses Ficlet wurde vor Monaten geschrieben, als es einmal gefroren hat, ich in einer verspäteten Bahn saß und draußen die Bäume mit einer weißen Eisschicht bedeckt waren. Der Winter war sehr warm (zumindest wo ich wohne) aber zum Abschied, bevor der Frühling einsetzt, möchte ich doch noch etwas winterhaftes posten; außerdem liebe ich große Pullover genausoviel wie Matteo ❤
> 
> Dies hier möchte ich auch der _Matteo appreciation week_ anhängen, da ich bis jetzt nur sehr wenig für die _appreciation weeks_ zustande bekommen habe...

Es knirschte unter ihren Füßen. Hans wollte unbedingt einen Spaziergang im Park machen, obwohl es vier Grad unter Minus war. Frische Luft macht gesund und so. Matteo war sehr widerwillig mit ihm rausgekommen, aber Hans konnte sehr überzeugungskräftig sein, wenn er wollte. Da half auch Bestechung mit selbstgekochtem Essen nichts – das kann ich doch selbst auch, war die Antwort auf das Angebot, Matteo könnte ja eine richtige Carbonara für ihn machen.

Vor der Tür lag dick Glatteis, da es am Vortag geregnet hatte. Mit vorsichtigen Pinguinschritten machten sie sich auf und gingen langsam bis zur U-Bahnhaltestelle, von der sie die Bahn zu Hans‘ Lieblingspark nehmen konnten.

Als sie aus der U-Bahn kamen, wusste Matteo, warum Hans ihn mitgenommen hatte. Das Gras sah weißgepudert aus, und die kahlen Bäume waren mit einer in der Sonne diamantartig funkelnden Eisschicht bedeckt. Langsam liefen sie den Pfad, der tiefer in den Park hineinführte, entlang. Matteo blieb immer wieder stehen, um an die herunterhängenden Zweige der Bäume zu fassen und das Glitzern der Eiskristalle, die sich an der Rinde gefestigt hatten, zu beobachten. Es erinnerte an Schnee und an die vereinzelten Schlittenfahrten, die Matteo mit seiner Mutter unternommen hatte. Als er sieben war, hatte es so richtig Schnee gegeben. Sie hatten sogar schulfrei gehabt, so viel war es. Die Schneeberge am Straßenrand, die Autos mit einer dicken Schicht bedeckt, Menschen in dicke Mützen und Schals gehüllt.

Der Winter war Matteos Lieblingsjahreszeit. Er konnte sich in so viele Kleidungsstücke hüllen, wie er nur wollte. Durch die vielen Unterschichten konnte man die Pullover auch ewig tragen, weil sie nie wirklich mit der Haut in Berührung kamen – nicht, dass er das sonst nicht tun würde, aber es roch etwas angenehmer.

Die weiße Eis- oder Schneeschicht hellte auch die sonst so trübe Landschaft auf. In der Stadt verwandelte sie sich schnell in einen grauen, fahlen Matsch, der einem nur in die Schuhe lief. Aber das Weiß ließ die Bäume aufleuchten. Kleine, glitzernde Lichtblicke im ewigen Grau.

Hans war schon ein Stück weitergegangen und war dabei, eine Bank von der Schicht Eiskristallen, die sich auch an ihr angehaftet hatten, abzuwischen. Als Matteo die Bank erreichte, holte er gerade eine Thermoskanne aus seinem Rucksack, den Matteo bis zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Ich habe uns etwas Warmes mitgebracht.“

Der Duft von Kakao stieg in milchigem Dampf aus der Kanne, als Hans den Deckel aufdrehte. Er hielt ihn Matteo hin zusammen mit einer Metalltasse, die er neben sich gestellt hatte.

„Es wäre doch schade, diesen Moment nicht zum Vollsten auszunutzen,“ meinte er und zwinkerte Matteo auffordernd zu.

Der Kakao roch göttlich und die Tasse wärmte Matteos Hände, die trotz seiner Fingerhandschuhe durch ihre Wanderung sehr verfroren waren.

„Danke.“

Er pustete auf das Getränk und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck. Die Zunge verbrannte er sich trotzdem, aber der Kakao brachte ihn innerlich zum Glühen.

Zusammen schauten sie über den Park. Die Enten watschelten etwas unbeholfen auf dem Eis eines nahegelegenen Teichs. Manche vergnügten sich sogar damit, einige Meter dahin zu rutschen. Vielleicht würde morgen das Eis so dick genug sein, dass man schlittschuhfahren konnte.

Matteo nicht besonders begabt darin, aber es machte ihm Spaß. Als Kind war er jeden Winter mit Jonas und seinem Vater zu einer der vielen Schlittschuhbahnen, die in der Vorweihnachtszeit aufgebaut wurden, Schlittschuhlaufen gegangen. Jonas‘ Vater hatte versucht, ihnen verschiedene Tricks beizubringen. Jonas hatte sich bemüht, während Matteo eher von den anderen Kindern und Erwachsenen, die an ihnen vorbeifuhren, abgelenkt war. Danach gab es immer ein Glas Kinderpunsch oder Kakao und heiße Maronen. Jonas‘ Vater liebte Maronen, während Jonas seine Maronen heimlich Matteo zusteckte, wenn sein Vater nicht hinschaute oder sich mit anderen Eltern unterhielt.

Später war er manchmal mitgekommen, wenn Jonas mit seinen Freundinnen Schlittschuhlaufen ging. Im Nachhinein wusste er gar nicht, warum er sich das angetan hatte. Vielleicht sollte er es Jonas einmal heimzahlen und ihn mitnehmen, wenn er mit David unterwegs war. David und Jonas verstanden sich allerdings so gut, dass das auch durchaus nach Hinten losgehen konnte.

Ein schwacher Wind setzte auf und wirbelte die Eiskristalle auf, dass sie nur so blitzten. Matteo fröstelte und umklammerte immer noch die Tasse heißen Kakao. In diesem Park, bei diesem Wetter könnte er sich gut eine Verabredung mit David vorstellen. Der würde bestimmt begeistert alles fotografieren und abzeichnen. Er sah Davids braune Augen vor sich, wie sie funkelnd den gefrorenen See spiegelten.

„Danke Hans. Ist wirklich schön hier.“

**Author's Note:**

> So, wie fandet ihr den Spaziergang? Wie immer bei mir passiert nur wenig und geht es vor allem um Introspektion. Mögt ihr Maronen genausowenig wie Jonas? 
> 
> Auch wenn meine Pullover bald ganz hinten im Schrank verschwinden müssen, freue ich mich doch auf den Frühling!


End file.
